Mask
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: All Regina could see was those damn blue eyes, now full of love and kindness and warmth just mere hours ago full of hate and wild madness and lust. She never wanted to see those eyes again.


I own no one but my own people

! **WARNING! Descriptions of and aftermath of rape.**

Regina pulled her legs up to her chest as she sat on the bed. Her tears had long since dried up, her mind blank and whirling all at once.

Her thighs were still slick with her blood and his fluids but her mind was too far gone to get up and clean herself. To get up and call the sheriff, to call a doctor, to call anyone. She was numb to everything she should have done.

Bruises littered her legs, her jaw, her wrists and she didn't understand why. He had placed the cuff on her wrist before it happened, she had been powerless, she was weak, she could barely fight back but it was like it gave him pleasure to hurt her. To hit her, to be rough beyond all belief with her…

To be like what he swore he would never be like with her.

She would have been with Robin if he had asked. Hell he didn't even need to ask, she would have been with him if he had given her even a second or two to catch her bearings when he slammed her door open and stormed into her room.

He didn't even talk, just kissed her and groped at her breast hard, his nails digging into her flesh.

She had actually laughed, told him to slow down and be patient, she'd get him there. But Robin just slapped that stupid leather cuff on her and pushed her down on the bed.

Again, she had laughed, telling him if he wanted to roleplay something rougher than usual she was more than apt to go along with him, but again, he just had to give her a second.

He ignored her. He yanked at her tank top, forced himself between her legs, grabbed her face and kissed her. Hard. Shoving his tongue down her throat and choking her with his hands all the while.

That's when her laughter stopped.

That's when she told him to get off her.

Thats when Regina told him this wasn't funny anymore.

Robin just hit her as hard as he could in the face, making her cry out in pain before he slammed her wrists above her head, binding her arms to the headboard with his stupid brown neck scarf he always wore.

He didn't speak, didn't say a word, didn't even flinch when she began screaming in pain and fear as his hands mauled at her, as his lips sucked and bit her breasts, as he forced her thighs apart with his knees.

Regina cried. She pleaded, she screamed, she beggedher soulmate to stop as he forced himself in her but she might as well been speaking to the wall.

He tasted different when he forced his lips on hers, like vodka and soured milk instead of fresh wintermint. Even smelled different, like expensive obnoxious cologne instead of the beautiful natural scent of forest she had grown to love.

After a while her screams and tears ceased. She just laid there like a rag doll as Robin panted in her ear like a dog as he moved hard inside her, ripping her from the inside out.

At one point she just looked up at him and stared with dead brown eyes into those blue eyes she once thought were the most beautiful thing in the world were now just cold and cruel.

When Robin was done he laid on top of her for a moment, gasping for air as he tried to catch his breath. Then he just got up, pulled back on his clothes, untied her from the bed and left without a word.

Now here she was. Two hours later, still in the same spot, still undressed, still in pain. She stated ahead at the wall, the colors swirling together, a furious shade of black and white and red.

When Regina heard the front door shut, and she heard his voice call out to her asking if she was still awake, she didn't answer.

All she did, was reach into the drawer beside her bed and pull out that small handgun that Emma had given her when she went to NY to rescue him.

She got up slowly and made her way out of the bedroom and down the darkened hall, loaded gun in hand. She heard him talking to someone, she didn't care who or why. All she knew, was she had to end this. She would not let him get away with hurting her. Not like Leopold had.

Never again.

The stairs creaked as she made her way downstairs where Robin and his guest had turned on the kitchen light. She walked into the kitchen, blood and his seed still streaming down her leg with a slow and steady 'drip, drip' into the floor.

Emma was with him and they were talking over a cup of coffee. She didn't have time to wonder or ask why.

The sheriff saw her first, and her eyes went wide with horror, her eyes quickly taking in the sight of the bruises, the blood, the disheveled hair, the cold dead brown eyes.

"Oh my God! What the hell happened to you?!" Emma yelled out, making Robin whip around so he was facing her.

All she could see was those damn blue eyes, now full of love and kindness and warmth when just mere hours ago full of hate and wild madness and lust.

She never wanted to see those eyes again.

"Regina!" he cried out frantically, as if the sight of seeing her in this state, a state he caused, pained him as well.

She didn't let him get out another word. Regina just raised the gun at him and fired as many bullets as was in the clip, only stopping when Emma leapt over the counter and tackled the brunette to the ground.

Robin of Locksley was dead before he hit the floor.

Now here Regina sits. Alone in a padded cell, not speaking to anyone, not making eye contact with the nurse who brought her meals three times a day. She just sits on the bed and stares at the opposite wall.

It wasn't as if they were afraid she would murder again. That wasn't it at all, and Emma was even willing to let her go once Regina explained what happened. But the brown eyed queen had asked for this cruel sentence, void of any human contact.

She had asked for this harshness because in the days that followed, she learned why Emma had been with Robin. She learned why Robin looked so stunned to see her covered in blood and bruises.

The Prince of Thieves of all people had something stolen from him and he went to the sheriff to help him get it back, less someone used it for unscrupulous purposes like Zelena had.

It had been a necklace with the famous six leaf clover of Oz inside it, capable of giving anyone a mask of someone else's face. Capable of changing someone into anyone else they desired.

And Sidney Glass had very much desired to become Robin Hood for one, single, evening…

Please Review


End file.
